Being Put Back Together
by Kairiangel035
Summary: After Aqua was raped by Vanitas, Terra tries to comfort her the best he can, but nothing could prepare them for the outcome. Sequel to Torn Apart
1. Chapter 1

**Being Put Back Together**

_**Chapter 1**_

"Shit." A brunette haired man muttered to himself as he ran down a long hallway. All he could think about was getting to his comrade in time to save her. After Xehanort had told him that Vanitas had taken her to do what he pleased he quickly ran off to find her. Most people would have thought he was crazy for running from a battle, but he cared for her and was willing to do anything to get her out safely.

Just a little ways in front of him, Terra saw a young man with black spiky hair and yellow eyes heading his way. The man didn't look happy, but he wasn't angry either. He just seemed warn out, the few bruises on his body told Terra everything. He quickly snapped and grabbed Vanitas, picking him up by the neck. "You little scumbag, I'm going to kill you." Terra growled as he lifted the man up and tightened his grip.

Vanitas just smiled at him a little as if this just became his favorite game, "And just how are you going to do that and why?" he asked, with a bit of taunting in his voice.

Terra took Vanitas and slammed him against the wall as he said one word in a low threatening tone "Aqua."

"Oh, now that name brings back some memories." Vanitas smiled even wider.

Terra let his anger take control of him and he through Vanitas against the wall. Vanitas stood up unharmed as if the impact didn't phase him one bit. "It's all over now you punk ass kid!" Terra yelled as a flash of light brought forth a keyblade to his hand and he charged for the younger man. Vanitas quickly drew a small knife and through it at Terra for a distraction as he called on his own keyblade.

They're keyblades clashed for a few minutes before he kicked the older man in the stomach and slowly backed away, laughing sadistically. "You can go see her if you want. I'm done with her, but she may not be in the best mood right now. She vowed to kill me, and she sounded pretty serious."

"I'll do it for her." Terra yelled as he threw his keyblade at Vanitas, but Vanitas had already stepped into a portal of darkness and disappeared. "Dammit." he said to himself as he stood up and ran his hand over his stomach.

Before anything else could happen, Terra started running at top speed down to the last door at the end of the hallway. His eyes widened at the sight of the blue haired girl in the room. She was dressed, but her top was completely ripped in half. Her hair was a mess and her body was covered with bruises and blood spots, some hers, some Vanitas's. When she looked up at him, her eyes were filled with shock and brimming with tears. He really couldn't really blame her after what she'd just been through.

"Terra?" She asked, her voice shaking as she dropped the cloth she was using to wipe away the blood that had ran down her leg.

He nodded as he ran over to her and knelt beside her. "I'm here now it's going to be okay." He whispered in comfort as he pulled the girl closer to him.

Aqua's mind snapped as the words hit her ears, as if he had expected her to be like some robot who could just erase the memory and go on living normally. "It's not going to be okay!" She yelled at him. "You have no idea what I've been through!" she continued on the point of hysterics.

"I know, I could never truly understand what you've been through. But no matter what I'm going to try and make this better for you as much as I can." He told her as he lifted her into his arms and threw his keyblade out, changing it into a glider.

He quickly jumped onto it, still holding onto Aqua who was now in tears. Throughout the whole ride to the Land of Departure, Terra stayed quiet in fear of only making everything worse for her.

Once they touched ground, he put Aqua back on her feet but always kept an arm wrapped around her. Their youngest teammate Ven quickly ran out to greet them. "I'm so glad you're back I was worried about you guys." He said. Then he gasped as he got a good look at Aqua. "What happened to her?" he asked worried.

"She was attacked by Vanitas." Terra said, sugar-coating the truth.

Aqua just shook her head and took a couple of steps forward, "That's not what happened. I was _rapped _by Vanitas, there's a difference."

"I'll go get Master." Ven said as he turned to run for help.

"No!" Both Terra and Aqua yelled out in protest. Ven just stopped in his tracks and turned to them, giving them a confused look.

"He doesn't have to know." Terra said sternly.

Aqua nodded in agreement, "It's better this way." Ven studied them with a hard look for a minute, as if he was about to go against their will because he had the better judgment. Then his eyes finally softened in understanding and he calmly walked away.

"You better go get cleaned up." Terra suggested. "Master will start asking questions if he sees you like this."

She nodded at him and then asked, "What are you going to do?"

He just gave her a warm smile as he led her to the bath house. "I'm going to get you a new pair of clothes and trash these." he simply stated as he pulled at one of the torn edges of her shirt.

"I'd like that." she said with true sincerity once they were in the bathhouse. Terra started sweating a bit from all the hot steam but Aqua seemed almost comfortable as she undressed and handed him her clothing to be discarded. She carefully stepped into the hot water and winced in pain as she sat down, causing him to clench his fists in anger.

He gently cleared his voice before saying, "I'm going to get rid of these and bring you some fresh clothes." It took all his effort to keep his voice calm and level.

"Okay, thank you." Aqua said in between little gasps of pain as she got used to the hot water on her sore spots.

Terra quickly left the bathhouse and threw her clothes in the closet garbage can, then quickly ran up to her room. He took his time getting her clothes from her closet, he wasn't in that much of a hurry to get back to her, he was afraid being around her like this would make him go out and kill Vanitas. As he turned to leave the room he saw picture frames lining Aqua's dresser. She looked so happy in all of them, being with him and the rest of her friends, she was so carefree then. Terra quickly bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists tightly around Aqua's clothes to keep from loosing it completely. _Just get these clothes to Aqua. _He kept telling himself as he left the room.

**_Authors Note: I finally finished the first chapter to the sequel to "Torn Apart." This was requested and thought up by Month4. I hope you enjoyed it so far! _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

__Terra sat on the edge of the bed next to Aqua, who felt sick. It had been three weeks since the incident and it didn't seem like things were getting any better.

"How are you holding up?" Terra asked calmly as he gently rubbed her arm to comfort her. His heart was filled with worry and anticipation as the timer in the corner of the room slowly ticked away.

The bluenette rolled over a little to get comfortable. "Ugh..." she groaned, "Same as I have been for the past few days."

His facade of calmness quickly faded with her words as he sighed, then he looked over at the timer. "How long do these tests usually take?"

She rolled over again to get a better view of him, "Anywhere between ten minutes to an hour."

"Of course." Terra sighed as the room grew quiet. "What are you going to do with it, you know if things..." he didn't finish his sentence and Aqua didn't answer.

They stayed quiet for the rest of the time which seemed like a slow moving eternity when finally the timer rang, sounded strangely loud in the dead silence. The bluenette slowly crawled out of bed, walked over to the bathroom in her room and picked up a small white stick from the counter, a pregnancy test.

The test shook a little as it was lifted with her timid fingers. There was a slight hesitation before she looked down at the test only to see a red plus sign. It came out positive, both of their fears had come true. Terra could see all the color drain from Aqua's face. "Aqua, what is it?" he asked, sounding a little afraid himself. Aqua couldn't find her voice so she just threw the test to him so he could see for himself.

Terra drew in a deep breath to calm down and placed his arm on his knee, bringing his big hand up to his forehead. "So what are you going to do about this?"

The bluenette just stood in the doorway and gave him a blank expression. "What are you talking about?" Just as Terra opened his mouth to say something, Aqua quickly spun around to throw up in the toilet for the third time that day. He quickly walked over to her side to comfort her and handed the girl her toothbrush when she was done.

Once Aqua's mouth was cleaned out, Terra led them to the edge of the bed again. He took both of her hands into his as he tried to find the words. "What are you going to do with the..._baby_." he finally said, choking out the last word.

There was no hesitation from Aqua as she looked down at their hands and the bed sheets. "Keep it of course."

Terra just stared at her as his eyes widened. Something inside of him completely snapped. "You're going to keep that thing? He hurt you and you're going to keep his demon span?" he spat out, acid lacing his words.

"It's as much mine as it is his." she countered, raising her voice a little. She hated when people tried to argue against her decisions.

He just glared down at her, "Who cares, you just found out about it. You can end it now and not have to worry about it ever again."

Aqua's eyes shot up and met his with the equal amount of anger. "I love it already, and I didn't just find out about this whole damn situation!"

"What?" Terra asked caught off guard, pulling his hands away from hers as he started to shake.

"I took a test a couple weeks ago while you were out, it was positive as well. It scared me so much that I hid it away and hoped that it was wrong." she admitted, and as to prove her point, she reached over to her desk drawer and pulled out another pregnancy test.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Terra asked through clenched teeth as he looked at the pregnancy test Aqua just pulled out.

She slowly moved away from her and brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Because I was afraid." she whispered. "I was afraid of what was going to happen and I was also worried that you'd react like this."

He quickly stood up and spun around to face her. "You were afraid of how I was going to react?" he said sounding shocked and angry. "So you didn't tell me because of that, thanks a whole fucking lot. How do you think that makes me feel? You don't trust me?" he continued.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Aqua apologized, hoping he would stop. "I don't know what to do anymore, it's not like I wanted anything of this. I care about you...I never meant to hurt you."

His eyes drifted to the floor and he stood there for a minute before he turned around and walked to the door. "Fuck it." he said as he shut the door behind him and walked to his room next door. He then walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink as he shook. When he looked up again his eyes caught the mirror and he snapped and punched it, shattering the glass into thousands of pieces. Once the sounds of shattering quieted he could here Aqua crying next door. He sighed as he looked back down at his now bleeding hand. "I need some air." he said as he left the room to go outside.

Aqua was now laying on her bed crying. She felt so horrible about everything, it's not like she wanted to get raped and cause any of this. She was having a hard time trying to get passed it, in her heart she still wanted to kill Vanitas. But Terra was making it harder on her because it seemed as if he was having a harder time letting everything go. Aqua knew she loved him and watching him hurt had hurt her even more. "I hope the next eight months pass by quickly." she pleaded to herself. It was going to take a miracle to get them both through this together.

_**Authors Note: Sorry about the late update. I'm back in school now so that's kind of cutting into some of my time and I'm also addicted to Birth By Sleep. So the next few updates might be kind of slow until I get back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoy it so far. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Chapter 3**_

__Terra stood in front of Aqua's door, taking a deep breath and slowly raising his fist towards the door. "Please don't kill me." he muttered as his fist collided with the door. There was a long silence but then there was muted shuffles from the other side of the door. After a momentary pause there was the sound of the door unlocking as the door opened up.

"Terra, what are you doing here?" Aqua asked surprised as the tiredness slipped from her eyes as she grew more conscious.

"Aqua I..." he started to say before he was lost for words. He didn't know what it was about her that made him loose his focus or made him feel things nobody else could.

She just smiled warmly at him and placed her small hand on his lower arm. "It's okay." she comforted as her touch seemed to melt away the tension he held. "Would you like to come in?" she asked as she moved out of the way so he could walk in.

He nodded at her and walked in. She quickly shut the door behind her and turned to face Terra. He then pulled out a small teddy bear with a rose in it's hand and a heart that said "I'm sorry." He looked a little embarrassed at first but then said, "I got you something while I was out earlier, I guess I thought it would make it easier to say sorry."

Aqua pulled the stuffed animal close to her chest and buried her face in it. "Thank you, I really like it." she said before placing it on her bed and sitting on the edge. Terra came and sat beside her like they have been for the past three weeks. "What happened to your hand?" Aqua asked as she saw the thin layer of bandages that covered his right hand.

He just shrugged as he put his hands down at his sides. "I punched a mirror earlier out of frustration, I guess it won." he answered nonchalantly.

Aqua just gave an odd look before standing up and facing Terra, putting her hands on her hips and giving him a friendly look. "We should go outside tonight." she told him as she looked at the stars from her window.

"Huh?" Terra asked a little confused but stood up anyway.

She smiled at him. "It's a beautiful night out tonight and I don't want to be in here. I've been trapped inside this room for almost three weeks, I haven't even gone to practice. I'm tired of always sitting here waiting for the world to end. Lets just go." she said as she held out her hand to him.

"I guess that's fine. Whatever you want Aqua." He said as he took her hand in his and stood up. She smiled and led them out to the summit.

"You can be crazy sometimes woman." Terra laughed once they sat down and the cool air hit them. "You always seem to surprise me."  
She laughed too, "Well I'm a free bitch."

Terra just looked at her with the oddest expression imaginable. "What the hell does that even mean?" he asked.

"It means I'm free spirited and do whatever I please." she giggled as she sat down next to Terra and looked at the stars.

They sat together in silence for a while just enjoying the fresh air together. Aqua closed her eyes as she lost herself in thought of the freedom she had given herself. For an instant all her problems faded as if life was normal again. Terra looked over at the blue haired beauty as the wind blew her hair back from her peaceful face, making her seem almost alive again.

At that instant he couldn't help but pull Aqua close to him. He gently sat her over his lap and held her close to his chest. Her eyes opened up and surprise but quickly relaxed into his warm body. Terra then gently stroked her back, calming her down.

"I'm scared you know..." Aqua said barely above a whisper as a minute or two passed.

Terra pulled her far enough back so he could get a better look at her face. "What are you afraid of?" he asked looking honestly concerned for the girl.

She quickly looked down out of his gaze. "Of everything Terra, how can I not be."

"Don't worry." he whispered soothingly as he lifted her face up enough so he could look into her eyes. "I know this is really hard and scary for you, but I'm here. Even though I don't like what Vanitas did to you, this is your choice now. I can't blame you, you're the victim here and I'll stay with you...no matter what you want."

Aqua's eyes brimmed with tears. "That's asking way too much of you. Why would you do that for me?" she asked.

Terra brought his face closer and pressed his forehead to hers. "It's not too much you're asking of me." he whispered. "I'm doing this because I care about you." he admitted as he pressed his lips to Aqua's forehead. Her tears spilled over and started running down her face and started streaming more as their lips were gently brought together.

_**Authors Note: Yay! It didn't take forever for an update even though I'm still highly addicted to playing birth by sleep. Anyway I'm hoping to keep the updates coming a little faster now...hopefully with luck. I hope you're enjoying it so far!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Chapter 4**_

__"Oh no!" Aqua muttered to herself in a panicked tone as she threw her clothes out of her closet and onto the floor. She was looking for something, _anything, _that would hide the slight bulge in her stomach area.

Terra at that moment just entered the room and quickly ran to her side, kneeling down next to her. "Aqua, what's wrong?" he asked, placing one of his hands on her back.

"I can't find any clothes to cover this!" she said lifting her shirt up enough to show him her growing stomach. "Now Eraqus and Ven are going to find out and I don't know what to do..."

Terra shook his head, "It's going to be fine, trust me. They won't find out for a while and what can they really do to you?"

Aqua looked almost horrified. "How are they not going to find out? My stomachs growing more by the day and I've been working hard on my training for the past four months!" she yelled then sighed. "Master Eraqus is going to kill me for not saying anything, and Ven's going to be horrified. Poor kid, he's been through enough hell. I guess five months was all I was able to get..." she finished, nearly in tears.

All Terra could think to do was pull her into a hug at this point. "It's going to be alright Aqua, I won't let them hurt you, I promise. After practice today, I'll talk to the master about this. He'll understand."

"I hope your right." Aqua sobbed a little. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Aqua, Terra! It's time for us to go, the master's waiting." Ven called out from the other side of the door. He never bothered to go to Terra's room anymore, knowing he was always with Aqua now a days. Everyone know it was forbidden for boys and girls to be in each others rooms, but Ventus was a loyal friend to them and would never nark about it.

"Thank you Ven, we'll be out in a minute." Terra called out as he quickly tied up Aqua's corset. "Lets go." He said as he pulled her up and quickly kissed her lips before they both ran out the door and down the hall, catching up to Ven. Aqua quickly stood to Ven's right and Terra ran to the left, falling into their usual formation as they walked onto the training grounds.

"Welcome young masters." Eraqus said as the three of them "Today you will be doing melee combat against one another." he explained looking all three of them in the eyes. "First up is Ventus and Terra. Take your positions."

Ven and Terra both nodded as the moved to the center of the lawn. Aqua quickly moved to the side, folding her hands self consciously over the small bump. Master Eraqus after thirty seconds quickly looked around the field to make sure everyone was in position before calling out, "Begin."

When the order was given, but Ven and Terra quickly charged at each other, clashing keyblades with such strength and speed that it made loud metal on metal clashing sounds as sparks lit up around them. They were moving so fast and gracefully, and so in sync that it seemed as if they were doing an odd dance together that only the trained eye could keep up. After about ten minutes or so of this Master Eraqus interrupted the fight. "Enough, very good you two, next up is Terra and Aqua."

Ven and Aqua quickly switched places on the field. Once Aqua made it to the center, she quickly summoned rain fall to her hand and waited for the command. After a few seconds they both heard Master Eraqus give the signal and they both charged at each other, clashing keyblades with equal force. Aqua then quickly threw herself in the air, knowing Terra wasn't good at aerial combat, giving her the edge.

As She went to bring the keyblade down for the attack, Terra quickly blocked it and threw her back up in the air and threw her back. Normally Aqua would have been able to recover from something like that, but she was so fatigued that she just started plummeting to the ground. Everyone watched in horror as this happened. Ven gasped and reached his hand out a little, unsure about what to do; Master Eraqus just looked plainly surprised; and Terra started running after her, hoping to catch her.

She then hit the ground, landing on her back and skidding a few meters before pushing herself back to her feet. "That's enough training for the day, all of you return to your quarters immediately." Eraqus instructed. Both Ven and Aqua bowed and walked away but Terra stayed behind. "Why do you never listen Terra." He asked sounding a little stressed.

"I need to talk to you master, it's important." Terra said, taking a few steps forward. "It's about Aqua."

Eraqus's eyes flickered with some form of emotion as he nodded. "Make it quick." he said.

Terra took a deep breath before saying anything. "Aqua's pregnant Eraqus, and I don't know what to do. Before you jump to conclusions and start pointing fingers, it's neither mine nor Ventus's."

"I wasn't worried about it being Ventus's, the relationship he holds with Aqua is more of a brother and sister type bond. I would have figured if anyone's it would be yours, you guys are...something more. Who's is it young master?"he asked, beckoning Terra to go on.

"It's Vanitas's master. The day we confronted Vanitas and Xehanort, Aqua was kidnapped and raped. I wasn't able to get to her in time." Terra explained, hanging his head in defeat.

Eraqus looked surprised then angry, "That was over five months ago, why wasn't informed sooner?"

"It was important at the time." Terra countered.

"Does Ven know?" Eraqus asked.

"He knew about the attack but he doesn't know about her being pregnant so just leave him alone." Terra defended, he wasn't going to let Ven take the fall for any of this, It wasn't his problem.

Eraqus nodded, but the anger never left his eyes. "So you guys knew about her being pregnant later then when you got back but you still didn't tell me." he muttered to himself. "Since the child was created by darkness it must be destroyed." Eraqus said as he summoned his keyblade.

Terra quickly summoned his keyblade and threw it at Eraqus, knocking the keyblade out of his hand. "I already tried to talk Aqua out of it but she already loves it, and I won't let you hurt her."

Eraqus looked at him surprised. "Fine, she can keep the damned child, but you will have to raise it as if it were your own understand?" he said sternly as he let the acid flooded his words. Terra just nodded and walked away.

_**Authors Note: Hopefully I'm keeping the story interesting enough for you guys and hope you're enjoying it, especially Month4. I still don't know how many chapters there will be yet, but I'm guessing this may be the halfway point. Thank you everyone for reading (Terqua and non Terqua fans alike!) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_** Chapter 5**_

__Terra walked into Aqua's room, trying to keep his face as calm and steady as possible, which seemed nearly impossible after what had happened with Master Eraqus. The bluenette sat on the edge of her bed, anxious to hear what Terra had to say. "Did you talk to him?" she blurted out, nearly falling off the bed.

The brunette nodded as he started to cross the room. "Yes, he said you could keep the child, it wasn't a problem." he told her, really sugar-coating the truth.

"Oh, that's great to hear." She sighed in relief as she stood up and crossed the room, pulling Terra into an embrace. He stiffened slightly at her touch and she noticed. "What wrong?"

He clenched his fists slightly and pulled away. "It's none of your concern." he said in an agitated whisper.

"It is my concern, we're in this together. Let me help you." Aqua argued, crossing her hands over her chest, looking sternly at him.

He just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Things didn't go quite as smoothly with the master as I made it sound, end of discussion." he answered, hoping to end the conversation there.

Of course, Aqua never gave in easily so she just fought back, "No, it's not the end of discussion. You're going to tell me exactly what happened." he voice sounded lethal so Terra really had no choice in the matter.

"Well..." he started, hesitantly as he walked over and sat on the edge of Aqua's bed, where she joined him. "He didn't take it too well when I first told him. Surprisingly he seemed more angry that he didn't know about the attack, but then he became more furious when he found out who's child it was. The look in his eyes told me that he was about to come find you and rip the child from your body, but he may have gone as far as killing you to kill it." Terra shook his head. "Either way he was going to hurt you to get to the thing growing inside you and I wasn't about to let that happen. I also know you love it so..." He didn't complete his sentence. "All I know is that Eraqus is out of his fucking mind when it comes to the darkness."

"What happened after that?" Aqua asked, interest coating every word. She knew that there was no way Eraqus would have just let everything go after that. "How did you get the master to change his mind?"

Terra just looked her in the eyes, tucking a loose lock of hair behind her ear. "After I stopped him he told me to raise the child as if it were my own, which I agreed to." he told her as he smiled a little.

Her eyes opened wide with shock and surprise. "Terra...I-I uh..." she was lost for words for a second before taking a breath and thinking about what she needed to say. "Why Terra? Why would you agree to do that when you hate the baby as much as Eraqus does, maybe more." she questioned.

He wrapped an arm around Aqua's back and led her onto his lap, her legs straddling his hips as he brought his arms around her waist. He gave her a warm smile as she brought her arms around his neck. "Why you ask? The answer is as clear as daylight at this point." he chuckled out of nervousness than anything. "It's because I love you Aqua, and I mean that with all my heart." Her cheeks turned a bright red at his words but before she could say anything he continued on. "And honestly I don't hate the baby, I just hate the conditions it was conceived under." That was true, things would have been different if she was all over Vanitas and wanted him. Sure Terra would have been a little hurt and bitter about it but that would have been her choice, but as things stand Aqua was just a victim in all this. "Plus it's your child too, so it can't be all bad." Terra added at the end.

Aqua just seemed lost for a minute and her head was swimming around all these things that Terra just told her, it felt as if she was about to explode. "I love you too." was all she was able to say but that seemed to be enough for him. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her lips, causing her eyes to widen in surprise before closing them and kissing back. This kiss was different then the first kiss they had together. This kiss was filled with love and passion, unlike the last one which was filled with sorrow and hurt.

They broke apart momentarily to catch their breath but it wasn't long before Aqua caught Terra's lips again and strengthened the kiss. It felt like they could be like this forever, lost in each other's arms but the moment didn't last long before Aqua pulled away and groaned in pain.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked worriedly as he pulled Aqua closer to him.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her stomach, "Yeah I'm okay, the baby just kicked. It's really strong." She smiled as she blinked back a tear to two. "Hi there little baby." She cooed as she felt another little kick inside her, which made her smile. Something happened in that moment that made Aqua cry in joy and made her heart warm. The baby nudged again as it responded to her voice and a bond was made between them, she knew her baby loved her too.

"Aqua..." Terra whispered in concerned as he saw the tears start to roll. She shook her head and placed his hands and the small bulge in her stomach. He looked lost for a minute before she instructed him.

"The baby." she said, "Talk to it."

He nodded and looked at it. "Hey there little baby, how are you doing in there?" he asked as his cheeks turned a little red. This seemed a little embarrassing to him, but he was with the girl he loved so he went along with it. The baby inside Aqua's womb kicked on of his hands as his voice reached it. He just smiled a little, knowing it could here him. "Only a few more months and then you'll be here with your beautiful and wonderful mother." he told it, which caused it to kick faster in excitement. In that moment something changed inside Terra too. He knew the baby was not like Vanitas at all, the child was good and kind like Aqua.

In his heart, a new bond was made.

_**Authors Note: I know this chapter fails, especially the ending. But know I have a strong idea of where I'm going with this so it shouldn't take long for me to finish it now. Thank you all for reading so far and reviewing. I'm glad you all enjoy it. And a special thanks to month4 for requesting this and I hope you enjoy it most of all**_


	6. Chapter 6

_** Chapter 6**_

_** "**_What do you think of this one?" Aqua called out as she looked at a crib. Terra turned to look at his pregnant girlfriend who was in the crib section eyeing a cherry wood one.

He calmly walked over and examined it. "It seems pretty nice." he smiled. Aqua and Terra had decided to go baby shopping since the bluenette was now eight months pregnant and every day brought her a little closer to bringing the child into the world.

She just smiled a little. "Do you think it'll like it?"

"I'm sure it'll love it." He reassured as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in closer. "If that's the one you want I'll buy it for you."

The bluenette gasped a little. "You don't have to do that, it's so expensive."

He just laughed as he grabbed a box for that model. "It's not a big deal, plus the baby is going to need some place to sleep. I'll also get a mattress and sheets for it too." he offered. "That leaves you to get clothes and diapers and small things it needs."

"Thank you...for everything you've done so far. I don't think I could ever repay you." Aqua blushed.

He chuckled as he put the crib in a cart. "Just be yourself, that's enough for me."

She smiled and followed him around the store as he grabbed the stuff he was going to buy before she had to buy the stuff she needed. "So how did you get master Eraqus to let us go baby shopping? I mean he's so against letting this baby live that...well...it just doesn't make sense." she said as she slowly put a stuffed moogle and pacifiers in the cart.

Terra pushed his bangs out of his face and laughed to himself, "Honestly I think he's afraid of me because I rebel against him so much. Plus the baby is going to need a place to sleep." he added motioning towards the crib in the cart.

"That's true enough I suppose." the bluenette said pushing her hair out of her face, then she looked at all the items in her cart. "Do you think we have everything we're going to need."

"Pretty damn sure." The brunette said looking at all the items. "We have everything for it's crib, clothes, diapers, baby monitors, toys, pacifiers. What more could a baby fucking need!" he said as he rolled his eyes playfully and laughed, making his girlfriend laugh with him.

"Who knows? If we need more stuff we can always get it later." she smiled at him as the walked to the register together where their stuff was bought and paid for.

"Do you want to go home right away or do you just want to hang out for a while?" Terra asked as they started walking to the gummi ship Ven owned.

Aqua thought about it for a moment. "I'd like to hang around here for a while but we have to get this stuff back home."

"That's not a problem, I can just have Ven bring this home for me." Terra laughed as she started moving the stuff into the ship.

"What about me?" A voice called out from behind Terra. He turned around to see his blonde friend coming out from the other side of the mall.

He smiled at his friend. "Aqua and I want to hang around here for a while. Can you bring this stuff back to The Land Of Departure and come get us later?" He asked as he handed Ven one-hundred munny.

The blondes eyes got wide when he took the munny from his older friend. "I would have done it for free but this is fine. See you in a few hours!" he called out as he jumped into the ship and took off.

They both laughed before Terra took Aqua's hand in his and they started walking through the town and down to the beach. "I wanted to show you this place." the brunette said as he sat down on the dock.

The bluenette sat down next to him after a while. "It is pretty." she said as she ran her hand over her swollen stomach. "What if it doesn't like me?" she asked worriedly as she turned to face her lover.

He turned and saw the worry on her face. "That's ridiculous, you already know it loves you." he comforted as he stroked her cheek. Deep inside he know those words were true, they would talk the child inside her every night and it would always respond with little kicks as their bond grew, as if they were a real family.

A tear ran down his girlfriends face as she gave a small laugh. "I'm just being silly again aren't I?" she asked holding his hand to her face.

He shook his head at all. "Not at all. Hell I'm scared and it's not even my child!" he admitted laughing a little bit. That was a fact he could never forget, no matter how much a family they would seem to be the child growing inside of her would never be his. It would be Vanitas's and he would never forgive him for what he did, in fact killing him was at the top of Terra's to do list.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." Aqua said as she wrapped her arms around him.

He gently wrapped his arms around the bluenette's waist and pulled her closer. "I promised I'd help to raise the child didn't I? And raising doesn't mean sitting in the background and watching you do everything." he said as he stroked her hair.

She smiled a bit and she brought her lips gently to his quickly but passionately. "Thank you, and I really mean it."

Terra blushed a little as he looked at her in the dimming sunlight and he still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. He gently stroked her cheek again as he took in the thought that she was his even though he hadn't made her his completely but he wasn't going to go up to her and say, _"Hey I know you're knocked up with our enemy's child but I want to fuck you right now." _no, he could never do that to her. Maybe after all this madness was over they could give it a try, but not now, not while she was broken up and still gathering the pieces. "I love you." he said to her after a minute.

"I love you too." she said as she blushed a little. They both watched the sunset for a while before Aqua spoke again. "What do you think Ven would say if we asked him to be the godfather?"

"He'd probably faint at the thought. Poor Uncle Ventus." Terra laughed, causing the bluenette to laugh.

Once the sun had completely set they heard the sound of footsteps heading their way. "Are you two love birds ready to go yet?"

They both turned to see the blonde standing there with his hands crossed over his chest smiling at them.

"Of course." Terra said as he stood and pulled Aqua up. The three of them laughed as they walked towards the gummi ship and returned home.

_**Authors Note: Well here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if the next update's a little slow but I'm going to be moving this weekend so I won't have much time to write and I won't have internet till next week. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_** Chapter 7**_

__"Will you stay with me tonight?" Aqua asked, voice slightly shaking as she finished making up the last of the crib. Her room had changed a little bit as it also became a nursery for the baby. "I just don't want to be alone, with it being so close...you know? " She gave a small smile, even though her eyes showed clear fear in them.

Terra gave her a small reassuring smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Of course I will." It didn't feel right to just leave her alone at night when the child could be born any day now and she's scared to be alone when it happens.

"Thank you." The bluenette said as she returned the hug, holding him as tightly as she could with her stomach in the way.

The brunette leaned in a little and planted a soft kiss on the girl's neck. "You know I wouldn't leave you alone." he whispered as he smiled.

Aqua and Terra both slowly let go of each other at the same time. "I'm going to go get changed real quick, I'll be right back." she said as she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before heading to the bathroom. Once inside she shut the door behind her and locked it. She then placed her clothing on the counter top as she walked towards the mirror and slid her shirt off. As she looked at herself she placed her hands gently on her stomach which no body could miss. She gently ran her finger tips across the skin as the baby kicked inside her. "Any day now." she whispered as a smile crossed her lips and she put her t-shirt on before quickly sliding her pants off and putting on the sweatpants that she brought with her.

While Aqua was in the bathroom Terra quickly slipped off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He let out a small yawn and stretched as the bathroom door unlocked and the bluenette stepped out. The brunette smiled at her as she walked into his arms and he gently hugged her. "You'll be okay." he promised as his fingertips rubbed up and down the length of her back.

She smiled at him as she pulled away and took his hand in hers. "I know I will be."

Terra gave her a smile as he led the way to her bed and they both laid down as he threw the sheets over the both of them. "So what do you think about being a mother?" he asked as he rolled over to look into his lovers eyes.

She gave a small shrug as she tried to move as close as she could get. "I'm excited...and terrified. I mean I never expected it to happen this way and I really wanted it to belong to someone I truly loved...but if he's close to me and my child I have nothing to worry about."

The brunette sat up a bit and kissed her forehead and whispered, "He'll always be there for you and your child no matter what."

The woman smiled and closed her eyes as she placed one of her fists over where her heart laid inside her chest. "I had a feeling he would be."

"Aqua, I love you so fucking much that not even an army of the most powerful unversed could keep me away from you." Terra whispered to her as he laid back down and ran his fingertips up and down her arm before he closed his eyes.

The brunette rolled over a bit to lay on his back and the bluenette readjusted her position so her head was resting on his chest. "Goodnight Terra." she mumbled through a yawn and shortly after that they were asleep.

Aqua woke up a few hours later as sharp pains erupted from her lower stomach. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked confused before another painful squeeze made her shoot up and clutch around her stomach. "Shit..." she whispered in labored panic.

"What's wrong?" Terra asked surprisingly alert for just waking up. He quickly sat up next to her and started rubbing her back.

"The baby's coming." The bluenette said through clenched teeth as another contraction tore through her, making her want to scream.

The brunette quickly jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on. "I'll go get Ven. He's the only one who can fly the gummi ship, we'll get you to the hospital I promise." he said to her as he wondered why they had to go to Radiant Garden for a hospital. He quickly ran down the hall damning Eraqus to Hell for never getting a hospital built.

Once Terra got a few doors down from where he originally was, he started pounding on the closed door in front of him until he heard the door unlock. As the door opened a sleepy blonde emerged from the room. "What the hell Terra? Do you have any idea how late it is?" he asked through a yawn and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Ventus but Aqua went into labor and we got to get her to Radiant Garden." The brunette said apologetically as the words rushed out of his mouth.

As if the words held some sort of power the blonde's eyes went from hazy to alert instantly. "Oh my...is she okay? You know what don't answer I'll be right out." he said in a rush as he slammed the door behind him and quickly dressed into his normal attire before opening the door again. "Let's go! He yelled at Terra as they both ran back to Aqua's room.

_**Authors Note: Sorry about the super late update but I was in the middle of moving. But I'm back now so hopefully it won't take me too long to finish the story up. I hope you've been enjoying it so far! **_


	8. Chapter 8

_** Chapter 8**_

__Terra cradled Aqua in his arms as he and Ventus ran across the moonlit lawn to the gummi ship in record time. Ven made it first and opened the door, climbing inside and throwing things out of the way to make room for the bluenette to lay down.

"Lay her here." The blond instructed as he flipped the very back two seats down into a bed and climbed quickly into the drivers seat.

The brunette gently set his lover on the bed and shut the door behind him as he felt the ship start and his friend took off at record speeds. "You're going to be alright." he said to her as he gently stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Aqua shook her head slightly as another contraction tore through her, causing to reach for Terra's hand and squeezing it as hard as she could, almost breaking a finger or two. As the contraction settled she took a couple deep breaths and loosened her grip a bit. "I'll be alright." she smiled weakly.

The brunette leaned in close near her and closed his eyes, resting his head on the empty space on the seat. He looked up again a minute later to see everything outside zipping by so quickly he wondered if his friend could even see what was going on out there, not there was much to hit but he could crash into a world and that would be bad for all of them. "Are we almost there?" he called out to the younger man.

"Yes, if I keep this speed up we'll be there in three minutes." Ven called back to them, not daring to look away from what was in front of him.

"You look tired." The bluenette faintly said to Terra as she brushed her fingertips on his arms. "You should try and get some rest.

He gently caught her hand and held it in his. "I'm fine, what we need to worry about is getting you to the hospital." then he turned to face the front. "Ven, call Lucrecia and tell her to wait for us, we have a baby on the way."

He could see the blond nod as he reached up and pressed a button, causing his area to ring. He wasn't on it very long before he reached up and hit the button again and both Aqua and Terra could feel the ship start to descend. "She's ready for us, get ready to move Aqua out once we land." Ven instructed.

The brunette nodded and slid his hands gently under the bluenette's body and lifted her up and pulled her close to his chest. "Sorry to move you from you resting area but we've got to be ready to go.

She nodded and wrapped her hands around his neck as she felt the ship gently touch the ground and shut off. In a matter of seconds the blond was at the door and had it open as he jumped out. He then motioned Terra out of the ship which he did as quickly and carefully as possible. Once they were outside both Ven and Terra started fast walking to the hospital and were inside within thirty seconds of leaving the ship.

Once inside there was a woman waiting for them. She was dressed in a short black layered skirt, A light blue dress shirt, red heals and a white doctor coat. Her long brunette hair was tied back in a yellow ribbon. "Lay her on here." she instructed as she pointed the the bed in front of her.

There was no hesitation and the brunette gently laid Aqua on the bed, which Lucrecia quickly grabbed and started wheeling away. Ven and Terra both followed her down into the delivery ward. "Thank you for helping us out at such a late hour Dr. Crescent." The brunette said when they entered the room Aqua would be staying in.

"It's not a problem, when a baby wants to come it's going to come." She smiled as she slid Aqua's bed into place and started setting her up for delivery, poking a few needles into her skin tied to machines and other things. Then she quickly threw a sheet over the bluenette's body and went to go take her blood pressure.

Ven let out a huge yawn and looked around with little tears under his eyes. "Do you have anywhere I could lay down for a little while."

As if on cue a young girl walked into the room. "Of course, follow me." The blond spun around to see a girl who looked no older than eight with the same brunette hair as the doctor tied up almost the same way. Her green eyes looked very intelligent when she looked at Ven.

"Thank you Aerith." Lucrecia called out as both her and Ven left the room and Terra moved to Aqua's side.

"Is she your daughter?" Aqua asked as she slowly turned her head to face the doctor.

Dr. Crescent nodded and smiled at her, "Yes she is, she's a very sweet girl and wants to be a doctor when she grows up. She wants to help me a lot while I'm at work." she laughed. The brunette smiled and was about to laugh too when two strong contractions started ripping through her, making her want to scream out in pain and making one of the monitors go crazy.

Terra held out his hand which Aqua took and started squeezing like it was the only thing she had to hold onto. "It's okay, your okay." he whispered roughly as he used his free hand to stroke the back of her head gently.

"Shit that hurts..." She panted when the contractions subsided. Then she turned and her eyes locked onto Terra's. You should go sleep in the waiting room with Ven, you look tired.

He shook his head in disagreement as Lucrecia put on a pair of rubber gloves and lifted the sheet up a bit. She quickly felt around Aqua's vaginal area before letting the sheet drop and she took off the gloves. "You're not quite dilated enough, but your pretty close. I'd say the baby will be here in the next few hours." then she turned her attention to the brunette man. "You could go get a bit of rest, I'll take care of Ms. Aqua while you sleep." She smiled kindly.

He hesitated for a minute but then nodded and walked out of the room, Lucrecia followed him out and pointed down the hall. "Go all the way down this hall and make a left and you'll be in the waiting room." she said and he followed her instructions and walked into a room where both Ventus and Aerith were sleeping on a couch. He then laid on a couch himself and was out in a matter of minutes.

Back in the room Lucrecia was feeling a syringe up with some fluid, standing right next to Aqua. "Alright, this is going to hurt a bit but if it kicks in on time you won't feel the birthing so much." she said as she stuck the needle into Aqua's spine between the shoulder blades.

It stung a bit but the bluenette held perfectly still the whole time. "Thank you." she said as she laid back down on the bed. She turned and watched Dr. Crescent clean up the area until the strongest contraction of all tore through her body, causing to arch a bit and scream out in pain.

Lucrecia quickly put on a pair of rubber gloves and moved the sheet out of the way and did the same check again like she had done moments ago, but this time it was more open and she could feel something there. "Oh my..." she muttered to herself but then looked at Aqua. "Okay Aqua, I'm going to ask you to give me on super hard push, can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes..." The bluenette said through clenched teeth and nodded. She gave on hard push as she felt the doctor grab onto something and pull in sync with her. When she had finished pushing the room was filled with startled cries and Lucrecia was holding something in her arms.

"Congratulations Aqua, it's a boy." she smiled as she quickly wiped the baby off, wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to the bluenette.

Aqua welcomed the new baby into her arms and smiled as she looked at it's face. "Such a pretty baby you are." she smiled as tears filled her eyes.

_Authors Note: Yay! Finally an update...and the baby's here! Hopefully you like the story so far. I think there's one or two chapters left until the end. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far and I'm really sorry about the late update. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my block and it won't take me as long to update next time. _


	9. Chapter 9

_** Chapter 9**_

__Sun started to flood through the windows of the hospital as day broke. Terra and Ventus were both sleeping deeply in the waiting room, almost as if it were a normal day, all thoughts of the night before erased. Doctor Lucrecia quietly walked out into the waiting room and made her way to the sleeping brunette man.

"Sir, you can go in and see Aqua now." she whispered as the man's eyes opened and looked around the room before finding where she was sitting.

Terra then slowly sat up and made his way to the room where he had taken the bluenette several hours before. He gently knocked on the door and waited for a reply...there was none. He then looked over at the doctor to see if she knew anything about Aqua not opening the door.

Lucrecia smiled at him and said, "Go right on in Terra, she's waiting for you" before she walked off to go check on her daughter.

The man took a deep breath and readied himself before opening the door. As he slowly opened it there was a loud creek that stood out from all the silence. He then glanced around the room and saw the door to the balcony open and the curtains fluttering in the wind. The brunette then quietly but swiftly crossed the room and looked in the bed and the crib like container empty.

Once he reached the open doors a familiar female turned around and smiled at him, her blue eyes and short blue hair seemed like they were sparkling in the early morning light. She had lost a lot of the swelling and weight of caring a child but there were still a few extra pounds there that she would loose in no time with the normal training sessions. In the girls arms was a small bundle of blankets holding something small and fragile close to her chest. "Hello Terra." she said lightheartedly.

The brunette couldn't help but smile back at her, "Hey there beautiful, how are you feeling?" he asked trying to resist the urge to take a step forward and take her in his arms.

Aqua almost sensing what he was thinking took a small step forward shifting the small bundle in her arms a bit. "I'm still a little sore but a feel fine. Lucrecia said that most new mother stay in bed at the hospital for a couple days before they can get up or leave, but since both me and the baby are doing amazingly well I can leave this afternoon."

Terra gave her a warm smile, and his eyes drifted down the the bundle of blankets. "Well you are a very strong woman, it's no surprise everything is going so well for you. What is it by the way?"

"Oh, the baby...it's a boy." she laughed almost startled, surprise that she almost forgot about the little baby she held so carefully in her arms.

He couldn't help but laugh along with her carefree laughter and then his eyes locked onto the covered baby. "May I hold him?" he asked as he watched the child that he agreed he would help raise, even though he knew it belonged to his enemy.

"Of course you can." She smiled widely, happy he wanted anything to do with the child and kept to his word. "Hold your hands out in a cradling position." she instructed him and just as she told him to do, he held his arms out in a tight cradle where she gently placed the baby.

The brunette couldn't help but let out a small gasp at the sight of the new born baby. "How beautiful you are." he muttered as he took in the infant's sight. He had the same face and spiky hair that Vanitas had but nothing was the same about them at all. The baby's eyes opened to show deep blue eyes that were just like his mother's and so full of curiosity about the new world. His spiky hair was brunette, almost the same colors that Terra's was and everything about the child seemed so warm and bright. "Such a good baby you are." the man whispered as he brought his hand up to strokes the baby's face, and the infant took one of his fingers into his tiny hand.

"He's very quiet too, I was really surprised about that." Aqua said as she came up close behind Terra and rested her arms on his broad shoulders. "I really do love him, I don't even care who his father is. He could actually pass as your child." she giggled softly.

"What's his name?" Terra asked as he raised the infant up enough and he leaned down and left a gentle kiss on his forehead.

The bluenette took a step back and placed her hands behind her back and started swaying a bit. "I named him Sora. I choose it because he was like my sky. A big bright blue sky full of dreams and possibilities."

The brunette smiled and held the baby close to his chest and closed his eyes. "Well then, Sora I promise to you that I will try my hardest to be the best father I possibly can to you and make sure all of your days are filled with love and happiness."

Aqua's eyes filled with tears that she had to quickly wipe away. She was so happy that the man she loved was already wrapped around the finger of the child that wasn't even his. She was happy that he wanted to be the father and they had a chance to pull together and be a true family after all. "We'll be the best parents a child could have." she smiled as a few happy tears ran down her cheek and glittered in the sun light.

Both Terra and Aqua sat in the hospital room for the rest of the morning taking turns holding and caring to Sora's needs. They were both in love with the child who had only been breathing for a few hours. At noon Lucrecia came in and gave Aqua her release papers to sign before they packed up everything they needed.

Once they made it back to the waiting room Terra sauntered over to where Ventus was still sleeping and kicked the couch hard. The blonde jumped up with a start. "I'm awake!" he shouted as he searched the area for trouble, making the bluenette and the brunette laugh really hard.

"C'mon knucklehead, it's time to head home." The man chuckled as he grabbed Ven around the throat and pulled him into a rough noogie.

"Ouch, Terra let go! You're a real asshole you know, how do you expect to raise a kid being such an ass?" The younger man complained as he pulled away from his older friends grasp and rubbed his head, making the girl laugh harder.

"I'd watch what you say Uncle Ven...unless of course you don't want to be the uncle." Terra teased.

Ven's cheeks turned red as he became flustered. "I do want to be the uncle. But before we go...may I hold the baby?" he asked as his eyes locked with Aqua's.

She nodded at him and made her way towards him, baby in hand. "I'd be happy if you held him." she smiled before giving him the same instructions she gave her boyfriend earlier and placed the baby in his arms.

"He's...he's so beautiful." Ven said as his eyes filled with love and affection for the new baby. It didn't take long for him to be as taken with him as Aqua and Terra were. "What's my little nephew's name?" the blonde asked, his voice soft and filled with love.

"Sora." both Aqua and Terra said in unison watching the child and their friend.

His eyes lit up as he looked into the baby's deep blue curious eyes. "Sora.." he whispered softly to himself. "I love the name you picked out."

All three of them stood together in the waiting room for a few moments watching the child before the made there way to the gummi ship and got everyone in. It took twenty minutes to get back to The Land of Departure but nobody seemed to mind, and nobody said a word. Once home Master Eraqus was waiting for them with a serious look on his face, that made everyone nervous.

"I'm worried that he's going to hurt Sora." Aqua muttered as he held the baby close to her face.

"Everything will be fine. Terra and I will get out first and tell Eraqus about him before you get off." Ven said as he got off with the brunette. The bluenette waited in the gummi ship for a few moments before Terra turned and nodded at her, letting her know she could bring the baby out.

Aqua then came out and closed the distance between her and her master. Something in her gut told her that she should let her master hold the baby, but she was still hesitant. She swallowed hard and her heart started to race a bit. "Well Sora, meet your grandpa Eraqus." she softly said as she handed the child over.

To everyone's surprise, their master's eyes lit up at the sight of the child. "What a wonderful child you are." he said marveled. "You are truly something special."

"Special, what do you mean by that master? Well I know he's special but what do you mean by it?" the mother asked as she watched them closely.

"The child will have a lot of potential as a master when he grows, but not only that but the child is pure light, just like Ventus. There is now trace of his father's darkness what so ever flowing in his veins." Eraqus explained.

"So you mean...you're okay with the child?" Terra asked hopeful.

Eraqus let out a wholehearted laugh. "Of course he can, he's one of us. He's family now and we all must do what it takes in our power to make sure he's safe and loved.

All three of the students let out a small laugh and the new from that moment, everything would truly be okay. Sora had a power that all of them knew he had from the moment they met him, he had the power to bring everyone close to him, and everyone would love him and fix the broken bonds between anyone.

_**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the terribly long wait, but here it is, the final chapter to the story. I really really hope I made this chapter worth the wait and I hope everyone enjoyed the story from beginning to end, even though the ending was kind of crappy. Tell me what you thought of the story. Thank you so much for taking your time to read! **_


End file.
